Did My Heart Love Till Now?
by chicks4aragornunite
Summary: Miley, Lily, and Oliver are graduating from high school. Miley takes a walk down memory lane with Oliver as they recall the kiss they never had for Romeo and Juliet R&R please! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet or Hannah Montana. **

**A/N: This is the first romance I have written. PLEASE R&R and tell me whether you love it or if I should stick to humor. And my intention was NOT to copy down Shakespeare's words and claim them as my own. Please do not think that I am trying to take credit for Shakespeare. All of the italicized passages are from Act 1, Scene 5 of Romeo and Juliet, except for "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo**?**," which comes from Act 2 Scene 2. The title itself is a Shakespeare quote. Enjoy!**

**Did my heart love till now?**

Miley sat alone in the drama room of her old middle school. In a couple hours, she would graduate. It still blew her mind that she was almost done with high school. In her mind, she still felt like that skinny little fourteen-year-old girl who got into so many scrapes trying to hide her 'other identity.'

Hannah Montana was still a national phenomenon. Not very many pop stars had lasted as long as Miley had. Of course, she never would have survived without Lily and Oliver, her two best friends.

"Miley, what are you doing in here?" Lily entered the drama room. "I've been looking all over for you."

Miley smiled slightly. "Just thinking about all the good times we've had…you, me, and Oliver"

Lily grinned, remembering. "And Hannah and Lola, don't forget them."

Miley nodded and fingered the corners of an old photo album she had brought with her. She opened it to see a picture of Lily, Oliver, and her on her birthday so many years ago. The time she got that hideous cat sweater from her dad. The next picture was of her and Oliver, he in his puppy sweater, she in her kitty sweater, their arms linked, and their mouths wide open with laughter. "It's hard to believe that we've grown up so much," she said softly to herself.

The silence that followed was broken by the harsh ringing of Lily's cell phone. "Hello?" Lily said. A few seconds of silence followed. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Bye." And she hung up. "My parents are looking for me, Miley. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

Miley nodded again, and Lily left the room. She continued to flip through the photo album, pausing to remember the times the pictures represented. Her mind wandered here and there until she came across a picture that Lily had taken of her and Oliver in that very room. Miley grinned, looking at a younger version of herself in her Juliet dress, and Oliver in tights. She would never let him live that down. Her smile widened as she remembered how horrible Oliver was at Shakespeare. He took so long acting out his 'dramatic death' that they had never gotten to the kiss that their teacher had threatened. Miley suddenly frowned as an unexpected thought entered her head. _I wish Oliver and I would have had the chance to kiss_.

Her mind jarred at the thought. Where did that thought come from? She didn't want to kiss Oliver, he was her friend, and nothing more! _Who are you trying to kid_, a nasty little voice laughed in her head _you've had it bad for Oliver since you met him._ Miley pushed these thoughts out of her mind. "I won't think about it, I won't!" she scolded herself.

She touched the picture. "_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" _She recited, remembering the famous scene.

An unexpected voice rang out from the shadows.

"_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

Miley jumped. Oliver stood in the door, a lazy smile on his face. "So, you actually aren't too horrible at Shakespeare after all," she said softly, her voice faltering. "You've been holding out on me, Oliver."

Oliver didn't respond to her comment. Instead, he moved to Miley's side and gently took her hand.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

Miley froze. Was he serious? Or was he just showing off? She shook her head and picked up where he left off.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

Oliver, her Romeo, gently touched Miley's face.

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_

Oliver's voice softened to a whisper.

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

Miley looked up at Oliver, unsure of what to do next. She continued,

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

His hands trembling, Oliver cupped Miley's face in his hands.

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."_

He looked anxiously at her, as if asking her to give him permission to kiss her.

Miley smiled slightly, her heart pounding, her breaths coming in short bursts.

" _Then have my lips the sin that they have took."_

Oliver hesitated, then leaned down and gently kissed her. He slowly pulled away, his eyes betraying his worry. Had he offended her?

Miley looked up at him, her eyes shining. "There's more to the scene, Romeo."

Oliver broke into a happy grin. "As you wish, Juliet."

"_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again."_

They kissed once more. Miley slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. The kiss deepened, and Miley began to feel lightheaded. The kiss broke off, but they remained in each other's arms.

Miley struggled to catch her breath.

"_You kiss by the book."_


End file.
